Remember Me
by Thilbo4Ever
Summary: Thorin is facing down the Pale Orc one last time but what happens when a certain Hobbit comes to the rescue? Established Bagginshield!


** A/N: This is my first update for one of the numerous fan-fictions I have written. I couldn't decide which to post first so I decided that this one would be the first of many to come. This was supposed to be a full story but ended up becoming a drabble so I hope you enjoy it anyway. Reviews are welcome! And no I do not own the Hobbit nor its characters. Established Bagginshield!**

It was bloody battle. Many lives were sacrificed, lost and ruined during the Battle of five Armies. Numerous elves, dwarves and men had fought for their freedom and for their home and too many died for it.

Including one hobbit.

It was during the battle when it happened. King Thorin Oakenshield was in the final battle between himself and the Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler. The orc had already ended innocent lives to extract his revenge against the one who cut off his arm. He didn't plan on losing, but he did plan on ending the so called king's life.

Thorin knew he was losing the fight. He had already endure many injuries before this fight so he was a bit weak from them. But the king refused to give Azog the satisfaction so he fought with whatever strength his body still possessed. The orc swung his mace and threw Thorin across the field and onto the blood stained ground. The pain he felt in his chest was too much for Thorin to bare but he had to keep fighting.

He just had to. For his kingdom, for his lost nephews.

And for his beloved hobbit.

In the middle of his thoughts, he failed to notice the looming body of Azog approach until he put his metal boot on top of the king's chest and pressed down hard. Thorin screamed in pain while the defiler just smiled. Azog kicked Thorin's sword away out of arm's reach tossed his mace to the ground and pulled out a sword he had on his belt and prepared to strike down the short lived king.

But as he was about to bring down the sword into the dwarf's chest, Azog felt a piece of metal run through his chest and out of it came an end to a blue glowing sword. The pale orc roared in pain and accidently released the dwarf from his grip. Thorin immediately clambered up from his spot and went for his sword. As he grabbed it, he was about to attack once more but stopped when he saw who had stopped Azog from ending him and what was transpiring before his eyes.

Bilbo Baggins had seen the fight between his king and the pale orc and went to help in any way he could. His speed increased as he saw Azog about to kill Thorin. Without thinking, he charged at the orc and stabbed him in the back. He heard him roar in pain and pulled Sting out, prepared for the orc's inevitable attack upon him.

And he was right to do so when Azog turned around and faced the creature who dared to strike at him. His face turned into one of evil when he saw the small Halfling and turned his rage onto him and attacked Bilbo. The sword fight did not last long as Sting was struck out of his hands and Bilbo felt a pain in his own chest. He looked to see the orc's own sword in his chest and could feel the sword twist in his gut and into his own spine. The hobbit collapsed in pain and felt his blood pour out of his injury uncontrollably.

Thorin saw Azog strike down his Bilbo. His love. And he would end the disgusting orc's life for doing so.

He screamed a battle cry and charged at the Pale orc with more ferocity than he had during the whole battle. The orc was surprised at the king's newfound strength but still fought on. Thorin raised his sword and cleaved the orc's head off its shoulders and watched it fall to the ground, motionless and dead as a doornail. But Thorin didn't care about that. All he cared about was the hobbit's frail body trembling in ran over to Bilbo and knelt down beside him and took him in his arms.

Thorin observed the blood covering his hobbit's clothes and was about to try and staunch the bleeding when he heard a whisper from Bilbo.

"Th-o-rin..."

"Bilbo," Thorin said in relief and concern. He noticed that his eyes were closed yet was still breathing softly. But still barely. "Bilbo please open your eyes for me."

The halfling's eyes opened halfway and tried to look at his king in the eyes but it was hard when everything seemed fuzzy to him.

"I-I-I'm s-s-s-o..."

"Do not speak love. You must save your strength. You will live through this," Thorin promised solemnly.

"I'm s-s-s-or-ry my lo-ve. F-for e-ver-y-th-ing," Bilbo whispered softly, feeling so light yet so heavy inside.

"Do not be sorry Bilbo. No I am the one who is sorry. I did not see past my greed and now you are suffering for it and many others are as well...and have already," the king said, remembering his nephews corpses lying close to each other. And the pain he felt for bringing this upon them both. Now he had lost them forever and his One was close to joining them.

"Nothing to f-forg-ive," Bilbo half smiled as a chill ran through his body and he shook like a leaf. Throin returned the smile and pressed a kiss upon the halfling's forehead. Bilbo smiled appreciatively at his love's warm embrace and kiss. He now knew he could die today as the most happiest hobbit alive.

Suddenly, Bilbo's eyes slid shut and this time remained closed. His breathe stilled and went cold in the warm dwarf's arms.

Thorin frantically felt for a pulse, a heartbeat, the smallest puff of sweet air from his hobbit's lips.

But found none.

Tears that had threatened to spill from the king's eyes were now allowed to flow down from his face. And Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, screamed to the heavens and gods above in anguish for his lost love.

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
